Kingdom Pickles
by Kage Hikari
Summary: FINISHED! A totally random fanfic about the KH gang and a magical talking pickle. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very crazy fanfic I came up with… Sora is gender-confused, Kairi is a psychotic beauty-queen, Riku is… special… and there is a magical pickle in it named Philip. Read and Review! (No Flames, please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. I own nothing in this except for Philip the Magic Pickle. I don't own anything… yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ashley was walking down the street, calmly letting her hair flow elegantly in the breeze. (A/N: Ashley is my best friend. I don't own her, either! She has given me permission to put her in this Fanfiction.) She was, of course, looking beautiful as usual.

"Help! Help!"

Ashley turned around, looking for the voice.

"Down here!"

As she looked down she saw a… pickle? It was hopping up and down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Philip, the Magic Pickle!" he said. "And you were about to step on me!"

"Magic… pickle?"

"Yep!" J

"Okaaaaay… well, sorry, I guess."

"Wow! You're nice. I'll grant you a wish!"

"Really? OK, I want--"

"You're wish is my command!"

"What? But I didn't wish for anything yet!"

Philip ignored her and began to recite his magic words. "Blabbity, Alaka… Zooo! Blim blim beee… Mooo!" (A/N: I made that up myself)

A hole appeared beneath their feet… if pickles had feet… and the two of them fell in.

The beautiful, infected, polluted, disgusting shores of Destiny Islands was calm and peaceful. Except for a boy who was screaming and running along the shoreline.

He was wearing a pink dress, watermelons on his feet, olives on his fingers and a pumpkin on his head. He was running away from apparently nothing and was screaming, "Lint! Lint! The horrible, evil LINT!"

Then Ashley and Philip fell out of nowhere on top of him.

"Owie…" Ashley moaned.

The boy gave a very girly scream. He pushed the others off of him and ran off.

Ashley glared at the pickle.

"Don't look at me! My magic is totally random!" Philip said happily.

Ashley saw a dock and began walking toward it, Philip hopping next to her.

On the dock, Riku sat lazily dreaming about pie. Yummy pie. Pie pie pie!

Kairi sneaked up behind him. She giggled quietly, then said, "Your PLASNARGLE is showing!"

Riku was confused. He looked down to where his… (well, you know)… is, but he only saw his pants.

"Ewwwww, gross! Riku looked at his thingy!" Kairi said, laughing evilly.

Riku blushed deep scarlet, embarrassed. Then he pulled an… elephant… out of nowhere and rode off on it.

Ashley walked up to Kairi.

"Um… hello. Where are we?"

Kairi gave her a withering look.

"What are you doing here? This is my island. I'm the BEAUTY QUEEN!" She looked very proud of herself. "Every guy here is at my command! Well, except for Sora--he's an idiot, and a bit gender-confused."

"Is he the guy with the pumpkin on his head?"

"Yep! He's the baka."

(A/N: For those of you who are a bit shoddy with their Japanese, "baka" means "idiot" or "fool.")

Later that evening, Ashley, Riku, Kairi, Sora & Philip sat along the beach. Sora, now rid of the pumpkin, was eating the olives off of his fingers. He was still wearing the watermelons, though. The pink dress was replaced by a sailor outfit. Riku was protecting his "plasnargle" and was glaring suspiciously at the others. Kairi had changed into a swimsuit and seemed to think she would tan by laying out in the moonlight. Ashley was talking to her… nickel…

"Oh, all-knowing nickel! Please reveal to me how to get out of here and away from these idiots!"

Nickel: "…"

Philip was humming, "Once Upon a Dream" from _Sleeping Beauty_ under his breath. If pickles could breathe…

All of a sudden, a 66" wide screen plasma TV from _Sony_ appeared in front of them. It flickered to life.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" a voice came from the TV. "Testing. One, two, three, four, FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN !" calmer, sweet voice. "Hello. This is Meriwether. I'm here to take over this world and destroy youJ"

A short, plump woman had appeared on the screen. She wore nothing but blue. It was Meriwether from _Sleeping Beauty_. She continued:

"This world is mine now. Resistance is futile!" she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "This world is mine now, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAH-ack-_cough, cough,_-hahahahahaha…weez…weeez…sigh."

The group just stared at the screen, dumbfounded, as the TV flickered off.

"Do you know what this means?" Sora said finally.

"What?"

"It means… time for karaoke!"

Sora jumped onto a stage that appeared out of nowhere and pulled a mike out of thin air. Music had started. Don't ask where the music came from. Sora began to sing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic… it's FANTASTIC! You can brush my hair…"

Kairi also jumped onstage and sang Ken's parts.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Aaah, aaah, aaah yeah!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ooo waoh! Ooo whoa!"

As they sang, Ashley rounded on Philip.

"What? I didn't make a stage!" Philip whined.

"But you made Meriwether evil, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Philip was proud of himself.

Meanwhile, Riku spun around really, really fast and when he stopped, he was dressed in… football shoulder pads… and a shirt that said "I LOVE NY" and… a leather mini skirt and rubber yellow boots and a Spider-man mask…

Ashley stared at him. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Riku beamed. "These are my thinking clothes! I'll come up with a brilliant plan!"

As he "came up with a plan" Sora and Kairi had finished singing "Barbie Girl" and began to sing "Memory, all alone in the moonlight" dressed as cats.

Ashley fainted. Too much stupidity!

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad? Please review. But go easy on me--I'm a beginner! If losta people like it, I'll continue writing. Till then! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks to all that reviewed. I'm so popular! Hehehe… just kidding… anyways, here is where I answer reviews.

**Scrb331: Thanks! Random is what I was going for… nice flag…**

**PrincessSami144: Slacker… not doing your homework… but for a good cause--my story!**

**Master of Truth: Thank you. I will write more!**

**Chaos heir 3456: YAY RANDOMNESS! Ok, I'll try.**

**Wonder Mint: I'll send you a talking pickle one of these days… till then, please realize that Philip loves you.**

Ok, that's all the reviews! Now please enjoy the next chappie. And remember, Philip loves you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. I own nothing in this except for Philip the Magic Pickle. I don't own anything… yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, here's the plan. We find this 'Meriwether,' steal her wand, and use it to get back here!"

Riku had just explained the plan he spent five hours thinking up. Ashley looked disbelieving, Philip looked… like a pickle… Kairi was idly staring in a mirror at herself, and Sora was so bored that he hadn't moved for a long time and a spider was building a web in his ear.

"And… this is the plan you spent five hours on?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Well I LIKE it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So, how do we get to the evil fairy?"

"Uhhh…. ummm….uhhh…"

Ashley pulled a mallet out of thin air.

"Don't hurt me!" Riku screamed, and went inside his… shell… his turtle shell. Ashley started pounding the shell, yelling, "You IDIOT! How could you forget that detail?"

Kairi sighed and said, "Get used to it. I have to deal with these morons all the time." She seemed to be trying to untangle her hair using Philip as a comb.

Sora cleaned the spider out of his ear and said, "I like cheese."

Kairi finally noticed that she was suffocating Philip and put him down. Then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Oh, Phiiiillllleeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she said is her sweetest voice ever. "Be a dear, would you, and take us to Meriwether. Pwease?" She smiled, showing an alarming amount of teeth.

Philip blushed deep red. "O-Ok, I will!"

(A/N: I guess the pickle has a soft spot for girls. That's disturbing!)

Philip cleared his throat and began to chant. "Dawllllyyy, waly, wipeeeee-doo! Blorka, dorka, jeep, peep… FREW!"

Another hole, bigger this time, appeared underneath the group. They all screamed (Sora screamed the loudest) and fell in.

The four teens and the pickle all landed in a heap. After untangling herself from the others, Ashley took a look around. They were in a large field with flowers of every type all over the place. The sun was shining, birds chirping, beautiful day… way too creepy.

"Flowers!" Sora squealed in delight and began to dance around, throwing daffodils into the air. "Laa la la laa la la la laa laa laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ashley turned on Kairi, who was putting on make-up. She began to strangle her.

"You stupid freak! He's sent us to a completely random world!"

While Ashley satisfied herself by cutting off almost all of Kairi's oxygen, Riku looked around and calmly pulled a can of weed killer out of thin air.

"Die, evil flowers! Mwahahahahahahahahah!"

Just then, some of the flowers that Sora hadn't trampled yet began to rustle and move. The creature moving the flowers came toward them. It jumped onto a nearby rock.

"GASP!" Sora shrieked.

"Hi! I'm Hello Kitty. Let's be friends! Ok?"

It was Hello Kitty, the cute thingie on lunchboxes and backpacks. The girls said, "Awwwww…," Riku aimed his spray can, and Sora screamed even louder and hid behind Philip.

The cartoon cat giggled. "Hi! I'm Hello Kitty. Let's… PLAY!"

The 'cute little kitty' lost all cuteness. It smiled, revealing rows of pointy teeth. Her forked tongue flicked out and licked her slitted eyes. Scales slid over her fur and six-inch claws sprang out of her paws. She attacked.

(A/N: For those of you who are in denial about Hello Kitty's true nature, please understand that she is evil, conniving, freaky, satanic, demonic…)

Riku was unfazed, while the others were speechless. He simply raised his can and sprayed the cat with weed killer.

Surprisingly, this had a unique effect on her. She began to bubble an ooze, screaming, "I'm MELTING! I'm MELTING! How could a stupid boy like you destroy my perfect wickedness? AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Now there was only a bubbling puddle of ooze on the ground. Riku stepped on it. Ashley finally regained the ability to speak and said, "How did you know she was evil?"

Riku smiled. "Every guy can sense her evil." Sora was in the background and seemed to be commanding a legion of butterflies. "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!"

Riku sighed. "Well, almost every guy."

* * *

So, how was that? Good, bad, worse? Please review! Me loves reviews! I hope I'm fulfilling everyone's expectations… Well, till next time! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm back! OK, I'm really sorry that the last chappie was so short, so I'll try to make this one extra long! Yaaaaaaay! Allrighty, time to answer the reviews! Weeeeeeee!

**Master of Truth:** If you hate Hello Kitty, I think you'll enjoy this chappie.

**Scrb3331:** I need a flag of my own someday.

That's the last of them! I had no idea this fanfic would be so… popular… Anyway, time for chapter 3! I hope you all love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. I own nothing in this fanfic except for Philip the Magic Pickle. I don't own anything… yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the attack of the killer kitty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ashley and Philip decided to build a campfire. Ashley was pounding on a couple of bongo drums. It didn't seem to have a particular tune. Just noise. Sora was performing a sort of tribal dance around the fire dressed in a hula skirt, celebrating his latest victory. Even though it was Riku who defeated Hello Kitty… anyway, Kairi was holding a camera over her head and--as she put it--"taking pictures of my lovely face so fans all around the world can see me". Riku was staring avidly at the campfire… staring… staring…

"Riku?" Ashley asked. "Tell me honestly… are you a pyro?"

Riku just kept staring… and staring…

Kairi answered for him through the clicking of her camera. "Yes, he is. He once burned his entire house down."

Riku, who seemed to have come out of his trance at the word 'burned,' said, "Aaaahh… good times."

Ashley scooted farther away from him.

Sora said, "I like cheese."

Later, the gang was assembled around Philip.

"Please, try to concentrate this time, OK? Try to send us back to Destiny Islands" Ashley begged.

"OK, I'll try… hehehe…" Philip said mischievously.

"I don't trust him," Kairi said.

"Me neither. But we have to keep Riku away from that campfire," Ashley answered.

Riku was trying to light up the fire again (they had put out the flames, but there was still ash.) Every time he lit the match, though, he would stare at the flame until it burned his fingers.

"OK… sheesh. Take us away, Phil."

Philip complied. "Nostly, bostly, gibly gork… new new keeee… DORK!"

And you know the drill. They all fell into a big hole, screaming their heads off.

Everyone landed on top of each other, in a big heap. (They do this a lot, don't they?) After looking around a bit they all glared at Philip. All except for Sora, who was looking around as though we was in heaven.

"Philip! This isn't Destiny Islands!"

"Yep!" Philip was proud of himself.

"Oh, well. Where are we, anyway?" Ashley asked.

"Hahahaha…" a strange voice said. "You're in my treehouse!"

Ashley looked around in enough time to see a large purple thing rush toward her before the air was squeezed out of her in a bone-breaking hug.

Sora squeeled in delight. "It's BARNEY!"

Barney the Dinosaur was hugging each of them in turn. "Oh, its so nice to have new friends!" he was saying. "I hope you stay here forever!"

Sora was so happy that he turned around really fast and now wore his own Barney outfit. He and the dinosaur jumped onto another stage that had appeared out of nowhere. They began to sing "I love you, you love me" in a new style pop/rock music mix.

Ashley stared. "Sora watches Barney?"

"Yep…" Kairi answered as she took more pictures of herself. "He watches it every morning, evening and night. He makes me watch it when I come over to babysit him."

Riku had to cover his ears to stop them from bleeding. He said, "can I please kill them now?" He held out his bottle of weed killer.

"No. But with any luck, they'll slip and fall off the stage."

Riku muttered something about how much damage a flamethrower would inflict on the evil dinosaur.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Ashley asked. "Why did the stupid author make us come here?"

"He must have a sick sense of humor." Kairi said, now touching up her lipstick.

(A/N: I do not! It's all Philip's fault! Don't blame me! I think it's your bad karma, evil little girl! I wouldn't insult me if I were you! I have power! I will… um… actually, I have no idea what I'm gonna do…)

"Did you hear something?" Kairi wondered.

"I think the author is mad, Kairi." Ashley said.

(A/N: Ah! I know now! I'll give Kairi back her real nose! Mwahahahahahahaha!)

There were sparkling lights all round Kairi's face and a second later Kairi was looking in her mirror, screaming.

"No! It's so ugly! You are so evil, Kage Hikari! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Her nose was the exact same size and shape as before.

Ashley simply shook her head and turned back to the problem at hand. Barney and Sora had sung the evil song so many times that they had fallen asleep. Ashley took this chance and drew an enormous mallet from thin air and sprinted toward them.

"DIE, EVIL DINO-FREAK! YAAAAA!"

She beat her mallet on Barney's face so many times that a dust cloud rose up from the dino-freak, censoring the violence so I can keep this fanfic rated K+.

After the cloud had lifted, they saw Barney's mangled, purple, robotic face, complete with gears, cogs, and hi-tech looking wires and stuff.

"It's a robot!" said Riku, aka Captain Obvious.

Suddenly, a compartment opened up in the robot. Out jumped a 4-inch tall alien.

"It's a little green man!" Riku observed.

"Eeeewwww…" Ashley took a fly swatter and splatted the evil alien.

"I suspected as much." Kairi said. "No sane human would wear that costume."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, until a 66" wide screen plasma TV from _Sony_ dropped out of nowhere in front of them. Once again, it flickered on and they saw Meriwether laughing at them.

"Mwahahahahahaha! You will never reach my castle! Stupid fools!."

The TV turned off again. Ashley stared. "What a short message for such a cool special effect."

Sora- snore

* * *

So, how did yall like it? Review me and let me know! Sora wasn't cooperating… I was going to have him be the hero and destroy Barney, but he wouldn't. He loves him too much! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK! Here I am again! Hehehe… I'm glad I have these faithful reviewers, but do you think yall can tell your friends about this? Kage wants more reviews! REVIEWS GOOD! Anyways, here be the answers to those good reviews.

**Master of Truth:** I read your authors attack story. It was funny!

**PrincessSami144: **Barney isn't a clone. Thanks for reviewing me!

**Scrb3331:** Yay pyros! WEEEEEEE! BURN, BURN!

**Usagi-chan: **Barney wasn't a clone. It was real! EVIL! Thanx for reviewing.

**ARandomKid: **Thanx for understanding! YAY!

**Wondermint: **Yay…Barney evil…

That's all of them! Some quick notes real quick: some people think that the Barney from last chapter was a clone… actually, it was meant to be the real thing. I believe that Barney really is an alien--no human would wear that outfit to hug people. Also, I'm pretty sure you've all been wondering what is up with my pen name. Well, "Kage" (pronounced kah-jay, I think) means "shadow" in Japanese. As most of yall know, "Hikari" means "light". So, I'm Shadow Light!

I'll have a lot of guest appearances in this chapter, and maybe even a new character.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah. I don't own Ashley or Sami and I have their permission to use them. I don't own any guests, either. I only own Philip the magic pickle. What good is that? I will own everything one day! I will! I will take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sora was humming to himself, wondering what to do to pass the time. It was the dead of night, and they were still in the tree house. They had decided not to travel to another world, since they were too pooped to stand up. Everyone was sleeping except for Sora. Ashley was curled up next to Kairi, who was muttering "don't push, boys…you'll all get an autograph…". Riku was sprawled all over and was saying "burn…burn…FIRE!" every once in a while.

Sora spotted Philip. He giggled softly and crawled over too him. Sora began to poke the pickle, over and over. Philip chuckled softly and continued to snore. Sora was delighted with his new game, and poked more and more. With each poke, Philip flashed a different color and someone else appeared in the tree house.

Ashley woke up when she found Spongebob and Patrick hiding in her hair. She screamed as they ran away from Sora. (they were playing tag). Ashley looked around and saw dozens of people crowded in the tree. Complete chaos was everywhere. Anime girls crowded Riku, hearts in their eyes. Kairi was hitting on Harry Potter, who looked as though he would rather eat Philip than continue speaking to her. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto were throwing snowballs at each other… I wonder where they got snowballs… The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy was pulling Lara Croft's elbow to whisper in her ear. After hearing this, Lara promptly punched Chuckles.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ashley screamed.

They all stopped what they were doing. Harry said, "You tell us."

Ashley turned politely to Philip. "Do you have any thing to do with this?" she asked calmly. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Not to my knowledge," Philip answered.

"Well, there is only one thing to do!" Sora said happily.

Ashley stared. "And what's that?"

"PARTY!"

And thus the party begins! Music was turned on, people screamed, danced, flirted. Everything was utter chaos. Ashley sighed and headed to the kitchen. What's a party without popcorn?

(A/N: I actually have no idea if Barney even has a tree house… I've only seen the stupid show, like, once. So this will be a tree house and it will be extremely intricate… it even has a kitchen.)

Ashley searched the kitchen but couldn't find popcorn. As she gazed into the freezer, she spotted… ice cream! She grabbed a spoon and danced around the kitchen, eating the ice cream and singing a song about potatoes.

Just then a girl came running in. She had lots of brown hair and looked furious. Ashley stopped mid-dance and stared.

"Where is he!" the new girl screamed. "I must have him! MUST HAVE RIKU!" she took deep, shuddering breaths. After calming down a little, she said, "He ran in this direction. Where did he go?"

Ashley continued to stare. Then she said, "I don't know, but I guess I'll help you find him."

The new girl squealed with delight. Then Ashley recognized her as one of the girls that was crowding Riku. The girl said, "My name is Sami. Lets find my man!"

As they searched for Riku, Sora had joined in on the snowball fight. He threw them at everyone. This was a mistake, of course. He hit Chuckles.

The room went silent. The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy turned slowly to face Sora. Chuckles had fire blazing in his eyes.

"DESTROY!"

This battle cry made everyone jump. Chuckles was on top of Sora, ripping large chunks of his hair out while Sora was screaming bloody murder, making feeble slaps at the pig.

No one could resist laughing. Lara Croft was on all fours, pounding the ground with her fist. Harry Potter seized his chance while everyone was distracted and ran away from Kairi. Yugi and Joey simply stared.

Kairi finally got fed up and lifted the pig, who looked utterly hopeless with a much larger girl supporting him in the air by his ear. Kairi gave him a dirty look and tossed him out of the window ("CURSE YOU!" Chuckles screamed). Then she lifted Sora up and they started making out.

"EWWWWWW!" Everyone said in unison.

Riku burst into the room and jumped beneath the couch. He was followed shortly by a Sami gone berserk.

"WHERE IS HE!" She screamed. "I WILL HAVE HIM! I DON'T CARE IF IT KILLS HIM! I MUST HAVE RIKU!"

Everyone stared at Sami, too scared to move.

She began to tear the room apart. She ripped up the floorboards, tore down wallpaper and shredded the rugs. Then she looked beneath the couch.

"AHA! RIKU… WITH--HOLY CAN OPENER! OPRAH WINFREY!"

Indeed there was. Riku was huddled beneath the couch, next to Oprah Winfrey.

"Do you mind? I'm having my weekly counseling with Oprah!" Riku said rudely.

Sami was shocked. "You need counseling?"

Ashley came up behind her. "Duh"

Kairi finally came up for air. (This was a good thing, because Sora was looking very purple for lack of oxygen.) Kairi said, "He's a pyro. Oprah is trying to cure him."

"A lot of good it's been." Oprah looked a wreck.

Sami decided she didn't care about counseling. She jumped into Riku's arms and said, "Oh, I wuv you! Just take me away!"

The spectators who were watching this soap opera began to snivel and cry. The Anime girls who were obsessing over Riku earlier sobbed and said, "It's so touching!" Lara was the only one in her senses. She keeled over and began to vomit.

Riku simply dropped Sami. He said, "Philip? Get these people out of here."

Philip happily obliged. "Deefor doom…ha da LOOM!"

Everyone disappeared.

"Finally… now I can eat my ice cream in peace." Ashley made her way back to the kitchen.

Riku looked around. "Oprah? Where are you?" He asked pitifully.

Sami jumped on Riku's back. "You still have me!"

"What? Why are you here? I thought Philip made you go away!"

"Our love is too powerful!" Sami hugged him.

"PHILIP!" Riku screamed.

Sora and Kairi continued to make out.

Meanwhile, in an island far out in the middle of nowhere, the partygoers sat around staring at each other. Then Lara said, "Now what?"

* * *

There we go! I hope you all like it… the part about Oprah was done at ten o'clock at night… Anyways, please tell your friends about this! Me loves reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! It's time for the next chappie! does the potato dance I love you guys, all those people who support my fanfic! You fill my heart with joy! cries But I would love you even more if I got more reviews… Just kidding!

Let's answer those reviews! YAY!

**Master of Truth: Ummm… Aren't you a guy? Hey, if that works for you, great. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!**

**ARandomKid: YES! Barney is evil. Thank you! But Philip is cool… thanx for reviewing!**

**PrincessSami144: Well, of course it sounds like you. It _is_ you!**

**Scrb3331: Sami apparently sounds like a lot of people. Me wants your shrimp!**

**Wondermint: No! Inner child, don't die! Me needs your reviews! gives CPR Yes! He lives!**

**Usagi-chan: I'm glad you can multi-task, so you can review me!**

That's it! I'm glad you like Sami. And I liked talking about Oprah… maybe she'll show up more…

DISCLAIMER: I own something now! I own a pencil! It isn't the world, like I would like, but its a start! Anyways, pencil, tell the nice people the disclaimer!

Pencil: "…"

OMG! Kawaii! Its so cute! Oh! Yeah, yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. How sad.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ashley, Sami, and Philip finally finished taking down the party decorations. It took them a while because Sora kept tangling himself up in the streamers and Riku tried to burn Sami's hair off to stop her from hugging him. Finally they were finished.

(A/N: I know, I forgot to mention the decorations that had appeared out of nowhere last chapter. Sorry.)

Ashley turned to Philip. "Take us to Meriwether. NOW!"

Philip smiled. "Swotham, froggom, peeso, deeso! QUAR!"

The hole appeared again. They were used to this, but they still screamed as though they were being killed.

When they stopped screaming, they found themselves in the next world. They were in a clearing in the center of a forest. There was junk everywhere.

Sora screamed shrilly. "Wow! I've always wanted to come here!"

"Where are we?" Ashley asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora said, exasperated. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

He pulled a rowboat out of nowhere and jumped in it, wearing a red cape, a "Phantom of the opera" mask, a yellow spandex outfit (like the one that Wolverine wears) and a "Hello, Dolly" hat topped with tons of fake flowers. He began to row aimlessly, saying, "Arr, mateys! Come quick, we find me booty!"

Everyone stared at him. (Except for Sami, who was staring at Riku).

The gang decided to play twister. They found a mat and a spinner. (There is quite a lot in the middle of nowhere, isn't there?) They played for a while but quit when Sami kept falling on top of Riku on purpose. Then they played battleship. They quit that when Riku turned into a real battleship and tried to blow up Sami. There was so much stuff laying around it was amazing.

"So this is where lost junk goes," Ashley observed.

"Hey! I've been looking for this bra everywhere!" Sora said happily.

As Ashley turned and began to puke, Sami turned to Riku.

"There are only two things I love. You, and pie!"

"Oh… great…" Riku said. He looked like he was going to be sick too.

Suddenly, a big, hot-pink slug bug zoomed into the clearing. It skid to a stop just inches from the gang. The doors opened and out stepped…

"The Fanta Girls!" Sora screamed.

So they were. They were wearing their colorful bodysuits and had on reflective sunglasses. They stopped in front of the gang and posed. Fanta Orange had her hands on her hips. Fanta Grape had one hand in the air and the other outstretched toward them. Fanta Pineapple, who was a blonde, had both hands covering her eyes. Fanta Strawberry, who seemed to be the leader, had her head cocked to one side and both hands on her tush. They posed like that for a while, then broke into song and dance.

"Wanna Fanta? Doncha wanna Fanta? Doncha wanna Fanta? Doncha wanna Fanta?" They sang.

Sora let out a small squeak of terror. Ashley just stared. Sami had gotten bored with the Fantas and went back to goggling at Riku, who was preparing a flamethrower.

"Die Fantas!"

The girls didn't give up that easily. Suddenly, Riku was in a hospital bed in a body cast. The girls surrounded him and continued singing.

"You look hot in all that plaster. Drink some Fanta, faster! Faster!"

They had shoved a Fanta bottle in Riku's mouth. He drank, a smile growing on his face. When the girls had him totally under their spell, they removed the soda and let him out of the cast. He had a dazed look on his face and a dopey smile.

"GASP! Riku's under their spell!" Sora screamed.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked.

"We KILL!" Sami shouted.

She ran toward the Fantas. She had gone berserk before, but this was bad. She pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere and looked as though murder was foremost in her mind. She swung the bat fiercely but the girls just dodged. Then Fanta Strawberry pulled out a 2-liter bottle of her soda and held it like a mallet. She swung hard at Sami, and knocked her out.

"Well, so much for that idea." Ashley said.

"Sora?" Kairi said. Sora immediately came to her side.

"Yes, my mistress?"

"Attack!" Kairi commanded.

Sora drew his keyblade. (It's about time!) He leapt at the Fanta girls and smashed away. Fanta Grape tried to swipe at him, but he used Guard and continued the assault. He used Ars Arcanum and defeated Pineapple. He used a couple of Firaga spells and a perfect Graviga spell to finish off Grape. Then he leapt in the air after Orange and completed a beautiful Ragnarok to defeat her. Then it was Strawberry's turn.

Strawberry opened her soda and blasted him with a focused beam of Fanta. This didn't even phase Sora as he healed himself with Curaga. Then he summoned Mushu, who burnt her to a crisp. He finished her off with a Sonic Blade combo.

Ashley could only stare, her mouth hanging open. Kairi came over to him and pet him on the head. Sora purred loudly. Then Riku and Sami woke up.

Sami said groggily, "Where are they? I'll kill them…" she fainted again.

Riku was delighted. "Finally! I can make my daring escape…" He started to sneak off. Kairi held him back.

"If you leave, I'm taking your flamethrower."

Riku grumbled and stayed.

Ashley finally found her voice. "I didn't know Sora could do that!"

"Only when my mistress says." Sora said, still purring loudly.

Ashley grinned at Kairi. "I guess you have him at your command now."

* * *

How was it? My pencil loved it! Finally we see Sora use those cool moves! YAY! Please read and review!

BONUS! Here are the words to the potato song from last chapter!

Tune: the Campfire song from Spongebob.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and eat our potatoes!

Our P--O--T--A--T--O--E--S, potatoes!

And if you don't think we can eat them faster, then you're wrong!

But it'll help if you just eat along!

faster

_P--O--T--A--T--O--E--S, potatoes! Our P--O--T--A--T--O--E--S, potatoes!_

_And if you don't think we can eat them faster, then you're wrong!_

_faster_

_P--O--T--A--T--O--E--S, potatoes! Our P--O--T--A--T--O--E--S, potatoes!_

_And if you don't think we can eat them faster, then you're wrong!_

YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

This has been Kage Hikari, signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooooo sorry! It's been so long since I last updated. I've been on vacation (Alaska. Camping, fishing. Bugs. Evil bugs! No computer in wilderness! Dying! Must--use--computer…) Then I got back and was almost done with the chappie, but the power went out and I lost it all! Anyways, please forgive me for not updating sooner. It won't happen again! To make it up to all of you, this will be another party chapter! YAY! Here are the reviews!

**LoneWolfStar99:** Mmmmm… Fanta… me is thirsty too…

**Scrb3331:** Randomness good! YAY SORA THE STUPID ONE!

**Usagi-chan: **Don't combust! You must review me!

**Sorqua-chan: **this stuff just appears in my head… I like the Fanta commercials… thanx for reviewing!

**Brandy and Mr. Whiskers fan: **I like that show! Thanx for reviewing! I will write more!

**Co-cho: **Ummm… yeah...I couldn't read your review. I'm guessing it was positive? Thanx for the review!

**Princess Sami of Alania:** Me wants Phantom mask too. I love that movie! My favorite musical!

…………so………………many…………………..reviews……………………….

Guess what? Ashley just had her birthday!

Me: Happy birthday to you! Ding!

Happy birthday to you! Ding!

Ashley: Stop. Singing. Now!

Me: Happy birthday, dear Ashley!

Happy birthday toooooooooooo you!

Yay! Now for your birthday hugs!

Ashley: I'd like to see you try it.

Me: Um… never mind. Time to start the new chapter! WEEEEEEEE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Oprah, Teletubbies, Barney, Hello Kitty, Fanta, Ashley, Sami, or pretty much anything else in this fanfic. I do own Philip the Magical Talking Pickle (no, seriously! It lives in my house and everything!) and a simple, yet cute, pencil.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ashley, Sami, and Philip were ready for the next world. They gathered in a circle.

"Do it right this time, Philip!" Ashley warned. "We have to stop Meriwether!"

"Floooopi verubi, shukly, mukly, gukli, koofi, dooooo!" Philip chanted.

The very familiar and now annoying hole and screams followed these words. The gang fell into another world.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine (spelling?) were sitting around a picnic blanket and basket, eating and hanging out. They didn't expect to have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ashley, Sami, and a talking magical pickle fall out of thin air on top of them. The three extremely hot chicks freaked out and attacked the newcomers.

After the battle, which was incredibly violent and included Paine turning into warrior form and slicing Sora and Riku into tiny pieces, the girls looked down at the very bloody forms of the new kids.

"I guess we overdid it a bit," Rikku said.

(A/N: If you aren't into Final Fantasy, these girls are the main characters of FF X-2. Yuna is the leader. In FF-X, she was a summoner, but since I can't play FF X-2 on the new PS2 I don't know what her job is now. I do know that all three girls can change jobs when ever they want, and that Rikku looks like a naturalist vegetarian tree-hugger (but a very cute naturalist vegetarian tree-hugger) and wears a lot of braids and untidy hair, and Paine, who I thought was Lulu for a long time, is a hottie gothic chick. These girls are awesome and I wish I could play FF X-2 to try them out.)

Paine had settled down and gazed disdainfully at the stupid teenagers. She then said, "What are you doing here?"

Sora pulled himself together and stood up. (A zombie!) He told the girls their story. It took a surprisingly long time considering that this Fanfic is only six chapters long, though I guess it wouldn't have taken so long if Sora hadn't started the story from the moment of his birth. When Sora had finished, Rikku woke up and said, "I like sugar!"

Everyone stared at her. Riku said, " You stole my name!" But other than that, no one moved. Rikku smiled and opened the picnic basket. She said, "We must party! Lots of sugar and sweets and chocolate!"

They all ate the sugar and sweets and chocolate and they got hyper. The party begins!

Yuna and Paine were obsessing over how cute Sora was, while Kairi glared at them and Sora began to purr because Yuna was scratching his ears and Paine pat his head. Ashley was dancing around once more, this time eating cake and singing a song about soup. Meanwhile Rikku was talking to Riku.

"I love you so much!" she told him.

"I know. I love me so much too!" he answered.

"I love you more!"

"No, I love me more!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sami screamed. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, RIKU! I'VE DEVOTED YEARS TO BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND--"

"You have?" Riku asked. "That's strange, considering we only met and I never agreed we were going out."

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Rikku yawned and moved away from Riku, telling him that he was a boring object of affection and joined Yuna and Paine in tickling Sora's chin.

Philip was acting very strangely. He kept hopping onto one of the girls' knee and asking them to marry him. After he was rejected by Yuna and Rikku, he hopped onto Paine's knee. Before he had time to speak, though, Paine flicked him off and he landed in the apple pie.

Sora looked at Philip and squealed, "I love pickle pie!" He turned around really fast and was dressed with a Barney bib around his neck and a plastic knife and fork in his hands.

"I'm not allowed to touch anything sharp." He said happily and began to devour the pie, Philip screaming and trying to avoid his plastic fork.

Unfortunately, Sora finally poked Philip with the knife and Philip lit up.

"Oh, no…" Riku said, while Sami continued to scream at him.

A giant hole appeared in the sky. ("The sky is falling!" Sora screeched.) Out fell what looked like four vibrantly colored gigantic puff balls. They landed in front of everyone, who all screamed loudly except for Ashley, who had lost interest and attacked her cake again. Then the puff balls stood up.

"No! Not again!" the Final Fantasy girls shouted.

The puff balls burst into song.

"Tinky-Winky! Dipsy! Lala! Poe!" they sang. "Teletubbies, Teletubbies! Say "Hello" Uh-oh!"

(A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't the correct Teletubbies song. I wouldn't know the song. If you really have a problem with the incorrect version of the stupid song, don't read this fan fiction. It's not like I really care if the song is correct or not… this fiction is my way of getting back at the evils in this world.)

The Final Fantasy girls screamed loudly again and hopped into a hot pink slug bug car (sound familiar?) and they drove away, cursing loudly at the Teletubbies. Sora watched them go, then turned back to the Teletubbies. He said, "Evil creatures! Trying to put my beloved Barney out of business! I will make you pay!" He drew his key blade, then leapt after the Teletubbies. Lala dodged him and threw Poe at the stupid gender-confused kid. He looked dazed.

"Look! Pretty stars!" he said.

Ashley paused in the middle of her dancing and said, "Stupid Sora!" then took another bite of cake and continued dancing.

Riku loaded his trusty flamethrower. He aimed at Tinky-Winky, who immediately knocked the flamethrower out of his hand. "Uh-oh!" he cried.

Riku crawled after his flamethrower, sobbing. But before he could reach it, Sami stepped in between Riku and the puff ball. She drew her own, bigger, shiny, red, brand-new flamethrower.

"Die! Burn, burn!" she screamed hysterically.

She torched all the Teletubbies into nothing but ash. She also torched Sora for good measure.

Riku was stunned. He stood up and faced Sami.

"Sami… that was amazing!" He said.

She looked rather flattered and embarrassed. "Well… I j-just couldn't l-let them hurt you…"

He smiled at her. "I've never realized… you're so beautiful."

All Sami could do was blush. Then, suddenly, Riku leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then she kissed him back. They started making out.

Kairi glared at the pair of them. Then she turned to Sora. "Lets show them what real kisses are like!"

"OK!" Sora said happily. They began to make out.

Then, out of nowhere, Oprah fell onto Philip. She looked around.

"Isn't it time for Riku's therapy? Where is he?" She asked.

Ashley, who was so hyper it was disturbing, pointed at Riku, who was being kissed so passionately he, like Sora, was purple for lack of oxygen.

Oprah walked over to them, but before she could say anything, Sami leapt on top of her, screaming, "DON'T TOUCH MY MAN HE DOESN'T NEED THERAPY GO AWAY!" She ripped all of Oprah's hair off.

"Wow…" Riku exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a wig!"

"I DON'T!" Oprah screamed.

Ashley took another bite of cake and passed out in sugary goodness.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Ok, how was it? Good, bad? Review me and tell me it was good, even if it was bad! 


	7. Chapter 7

I have returned! Guess what? I have written a new fiction! it's a Fruits Basket romance called Tohru Daae. Its about the cast of Fruits Basket in the play, "The Phantom of the Opera." If it sounds interesting, check it out. Anyway, this chapter will be an 'American Idol' YAY! Ok, now to answer those reviews.

**LoneWolfStar99: **Thanks for the tip. I wish I could play that game.

**Scrb3331: **Don't touch Sami! We need her for this chapter! Anyway, I love randomness. I taught my pencil a trick! Want to see? pencil waves randomness flag YAY!

**SKYE: **Thanks so much! Wow… a new reviewer…

**Princess Sami of Alania: **Very smart, jumping off a cliff. Thanx for reviewing.

**Brandy and Mr. Whiskers fan: **Evil Teletubbies. Die, die! Thanx for the review.

**Wonder Mint: **When are you going to start writing fan fiction?

**Usagi-chan: **I'm sorry you didn't want me to tell anyone. I just thought it would be a nice B-day present.

Ok, we're done! Notes, notes… well, I've decided to add Namine and Fake Riku. Fun, huh? Oh, and Harry Potter 6 is out! YAY! It is so good!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol. I do own a pencil and a magical talking pickle.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The gang of stupid losers--Oh! I mean, valiant heroes have traveled to another world. Ashley looked around the new world, since Kairi and Sora were making out and Riku and Sami seemed glued together by the lips. They seemed to be on a giant stage.

"Who are you? Absolutely pathetic entrance!" A voice said.

They looked to where the voice came from and saw three people at a table.

"Its SIMON!" Sora squealed.

It was. They were on American Idol.

Sora, for no apparent reason, threw Philip at the judges table. Philip hit the two other judges and they disappeared. Then, out of nowhere, Namine and Fake Riku appeared.

"NAMINE!" Sora tackled her and they started making out. Kairi grabbed Sora by the neck and pulled him off.

"Riku? Another Riku?" Sami said, her eyes shining. "So cool! I'm in heaven!"

"Who are you?" Real Riku asked Fake Riku.

Sora answered. "He is a Fake Riku, created by an evil dude in the Organization.

Fake Riku glared at everyone. Real Riku said, "There is only one way to tell if he's really made after me." He held up a flamethrower.

Fake Riku just stared at it.

Ashley laughed. "He's obviously a 'perfect' version of Riku. He isn't a pyro."

Sami jumped at the word 'perfect' and started chasing Fake Riku. Real Riku chased after her.

Simon interrupted them. "Are we going to her you sing or not?"

Sora gasped and started singing. "I love you, you love me!"

Everyone watched the performance. Finally the judges (Fake Riku, Real Riku and Simon) gave their vote.

Fake Riku: "Yo, man, its yo thang!"

Real Riku: "How inspiring!"

Simon: "Pathetic. How terrible.

The next performance was Ashley. She stood and sang "Simple and Clean."

Fake Riku: "Yo, yo, you so cool!"

Real Riku: "That is a hit, girl"

Simon: "Utada Hikari couldn't sing it better. But I could."

Then Sami performed a song that had only one word: Riku.

Fake Riku: "I am such a great song."

Real Riku: "Marry me! My love is true because you are a pyro! I'll even vote for you!

Simon: "Good singing, terrible song."

Sami didn't step down, though. She tackled Real Riku and they made out. Then she tackled Fake Riku and they made out. Then Namine sang "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera.

Fake Riku: "I will always think of you!" (He pushed away Sami and they made out.)

Real Riku: "I will NEVER think of you!" (He pushed away Namine and made out with Sami.)

Simon: "What makes you think you can sing?"

After that Kairi sang "I'm Gonna Getcha!" from Shania Twain. She made many vulgar movements the whole time.

Fake Riku: "Whatever. Pretty good, yo."

Real Riku: "Don't get me! Get him!" (he pointed at Fake Riku)

Simon: "Leave it to Shania Twain. It was horrific."

Kairi leapt offstage and grabbed Sora's Keyblade. She used it on Simon and destroyed him. Then she attacked Riku and Riku for not going out with her. Then she made out with Sora.

Ashley looked at the completely destroyed stage. "So, who won?" She asked.

* * *

I know, it was short, but I wrote this at ten o'clock at night, and I'm super tired. It wasn't very good, either, but we destroyed Simon! YAY! Review me! 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. This is a very, like, truly emotional moment for me. This is the final chapter of this story. This is my first fanfiction I have ever completed. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

OK! Lets answer those reviews!

**LoneWolfStar99: **Its spelled "procrastinating," and, yes, you are! Can I be in it? I can be the only author who doesn't hate Sora! He is stupid, but that's just something we have to live with when we play the games. Kingdom Hearts 2 comes December 1st!

**Scrb3331: **Hehehe… Fake Riku… I like Namine more! swoons over Namine and makes out with her WOW!

**Princess Sami of Alania: **You're just happy because I made Riku fall in love with you. Be thankful!

**TOWSroxxorz: **I like the Fanta girls. They're HOT! But I killed them by popular request. I WANT FFX-2! Yuna… Paine… Rikku! Especially Paine… I've got something for goth chicks. I loved Lulu. What happened to her? I got so far into FFX but then I had to return it before finishing! Anyways, I'm sorry that you had to enjoy the fiction, only to be told that I was ending it. Try reading my other stuff.

**Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Fan: **Evil Simon! Must die… YAY! He's already dead! Now on to Meriwether…

**Usagi-chan: **You're not all stupid losers, but I had to judge according to the majority in the group. DON'T HURT ME! Sami torches me for insulting Riku Ow… Anyways, post a story soon!

Now to commence the FINAL BATTLE!

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! JUST A STUPID PENCIL AND A MAGICAL, TALKING AND ANNOYING PICKLE! SO DON'T RUB IT IN, YA DANG BEENIES!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

We once again join our heroes, who started out stupid and unwise, and ended up… well, just as stupid and unwise as before their adventures. But now there are a lot of stupid and unwise people in one stinkin' group, so they can't go wrong… right?

Ashley, Philip, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Oprah, Sami, Namine, and Fake Riku are ready to continue their journey. They all stand before Philip the Magical Talking Pickle.

"Philip!" Ashley called. "Do it right this time, and you'll get a big reward!"

The pickle blushed. "Hermi, kermy, shili, poop! Ju, ja, kii… FWOOP!"

A super big hole appeared beneath them all. Though they are used to this, they still screamed their heads off.

They landed in a heap in a huge castle hall with all sorts of pillars and statues and decorations. Sora jumped into the arms of a statue of Cupid. Everyone else turned toward the throne.

"Meriwether!" Ashley yelled.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You fools! You cannot defeat me! I have super-ultra-mega-explosive-neeto-pajeeto MAGICAL POWERS! I shall crush you!" Meriwether screamed. She jumped off her throne and brushed the many brownie crumbs off her dress. Mmm… brownies…

The battle commenced! Sora ran wildly toward her, waving and dual-wielding keyblade and giant chicken drumstick. He slipped on a banana peel before reaching her and turned into a tadpole.

Sami and Riku came blasting with their gigantic scary flamethrowers. They began to torch Meriwether, who used a spell to turn them into cookies. Then she ate them.

"Eww, gross!" Meriwether said, and spit them out. "They taste like barbeque!"

The two cookies turned back into people, looking very disgruntled and covered in spit.

Fake Riku drew his Soul Eater and started slashing at Meriwether, but she turned his sword into a flower. Fake Riku looked at the flower, then swung it over his head.

"Rose Whip!"

(A/N: This is borrowed from Yuyu Hakusho. I don't own that either.)

Meriwether was wrapped up in the whip, which allowed Namine to pull out a giant paintbrush and draw all over her. This caused Meriwether great discomfort, not to mention the fact that she turned into a cat.

Oprah came dancing over to her and used her power.

"Ultra Super-Sensitive Counseling Attack!"

The kitty Meriwether started to cry and Kairi started slapping her. Meriwether grabbed her wand. She made her attackers fly away from her.

"Now!" She screamed. "Revenge Magic Spell!"

Suddenly, Hello Kitty, The Alien That Controls Barney, The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy, The Fanta Girls, The Teletubbies, and Simon all appeared. They were zombies, and they advanced on our heroes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashley screamed. She drew her mallet out of nowhere and started smashing the zombies to bits.

The gang started fighting the zombies, all except for Sora, who was a tadpole, and Philip, who never fights anyone. Philip watched them, mouth hanging open and drooling. If pickles had mouths… Finally he closed his nonexistent mouth and seemed determined.

"Out of the way! SUPER RANDOM MAGICAL SRIKE! FALLOOOPDY JUUUMPEENI BLAAAAK ZOOKI DOW!"

Everyone jumped away from him as he said his spell. At first nothing happened, then the zombies flew into the air and turned into cows. The cows fell on Meriwether in slow motion.

"Nnnnooooo…. Iiiiii…. wwwwiiiiiiillllllll…. bbbeeeeeeee…. bbbaaaaaaacckk…. dddoooooonnn'ttt…. ffooorrrggeeeeett…. mmmmeeeeee…." Meriwether perished beneath the herd of cows.

Everyone cheered and celebrated by throwing Philip into the air and yelling, "Hip, hip… HOORAY! Hip, hip… HOORAY!"

They partied and celebrated and ate sugar and chocolate and whipped cream and candies and cake and brownies and cookies and maple syrup and barbeque sauce and pizza and noodles and toast and hot dogs and olives and muffins and orangutans and grass and berries and fish and cows and emus and llamas and penguins and they got hyper and played twister and hide 'n' seek and the Phantom of the Opera.

Finally Philip said, "So where is my reward?"

Ashley just stared at him. Then she said, "I don't know. What do you want?"

Philip whispered in her ear something so rude I can't put it in my fiction without changing the rating. Ashley just punched him, which caused him to teleport them all to another world.

They found themselves on a deserted island with the partygoers that joined them at Barney's tree house.

Ashley screamed. "This place? It is SO chapter four!"

* * *

YAY! That's the end of the great legacy of my story! Please review me and tell me how you liked the story! WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
